Headphone Actor -fanfic
by Yoshimune
Summary: Hidupku sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja, tanpa satu masalah sekalipun. Namun semuanya berubah , saat dunia dikatakan akan hancur...
1. Chapter 1

-A Headphone Actor-

**Survival Preparations**

_Tidak ada yang dikerjakan saat liburan. Rasanya malas juga… _

Aku bisa merasakan teriknya matahari yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela. Ternyata hidupku membosankan sekali, kupikir. Tidak ada masalah apapun, yah kecuali mungkin… Pekerjaan rumah dan menghadapi guru-guru yang kurang menyenangkan. "Daripada bosan… Ya sudahlah _dengerin _radio _aja_" Aku bangun dari sofa dan menyalakan radio. Tepat saat aku menyalakan radio, terdengar seperti ada berita penting,

_Selamat Pagi. Saya, Presiden ****** akan mengumumkan sesuatu._

_Sangat disayangkan, namun saya harus memberitakan ini pada semua orang bahwa…_

Terdiam sejenak… dan terdengar suara isak tangis

_Dunia akan berkahir, hari ini…_

Aku terdiam.

Apa maksudnya dunia akan berakhir… **hari ini**? Badanku bergetar. "Hahahaha, paling hanya bercanda, kan… sekarang tanggal 1 April!" kataku sambil kulihat kalender yang tertempel di dinding.

Tidak, sekarang bukan 1 April… Sekarang bulan Agustus… Tanganku langsung bergetar… Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Kuambil PSP yang tergeletak di meja dan memainkan game yang sedang tengah kumainkan. Tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang mengganjal, aku langsung _sign out _dari game tanpa di-_save _terlebih dahulu. Aku jalan memutari meja dan berharap ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon. "Ah, _masa bodoh_!" Aku langsung lari ke kamarku dan mengenakan jaket hitam bergaris-garis kuning. Ku-kalungi masker gas kesukaanku. Aku benar-benar panik dan tidak kupedulikan lagi yang namanya pekerjaan rumah. Aku mengambil _headphone_ ku dan langsung memakainya, berharap aku tidak akan mendengar lagi suara suara yang membuatku panik.

Lagu-lagu yang tidak aku kenal terus berbunyi di telingaku, sambil aku mengenakan sepatuku dan langsung berlari tanpa arahan, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara yang samar-samar mengatakan " Kamu ingin bertahan hidup, bukan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape from the End of the World**

Aku berlari secepat mungkin, walaupun aku tidak tahu harus ke mana, pikiranku kosong dan yang ada di benakku adalah **aku harus selamat dari sini**. Kulihat beberapa gedung-gedung yang tinggi mulai roboh. Semua orang menangis dan meminta pertolongan. Suara-suara itu membuatku muak. Aku tidak mau mendengar suara-suara yang membuatku panik. Kubesarkan volume _headphone_ ku sampai aku tidak mendengar lagi suara-suara itu. Tiba-tiba suara dari _headphone_ terdengar samar samar, seakan memberiku arahan. "Lihat bukit yang disana? Jika kamu lewati bukit itu, dalam waktu 20 detik… Kau tahu maksudku 'kan? Walaupun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, lewati saja bukit itu, dalam waktu **20 detik**," Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga, melewati pusat keramaian. Laki-laki, perempuan, tua, muda. Ada yang berdoa, ada yang menangis. Namun ada satu orang, yang lari melawan arah… ke arah truk, seperti berusaha menyelamatkan seseorang.

Kekuatanku mulai habis, namun aku harus melewati bukit itu. Kutambah kecepatanku, berharap aku akan selamat. Tiba-tiba saja suara yang di dalam _headphone_ itu berkata " 12 menit lagi sebelum dunia berakhir," Aku semakin panik dan berlari semakin cepat. Jika semuanya akan hilang… aku juga… akan mati. Tapi aku tak mau itu terjadi maka aku berlari semakin cepat, rasanya kaki-ku menjadi ringan.

Semakin banyak orang-orang yang menangis, semua orang berteriak meminta pertolongan, ramai sekali. Aku tidak peduli dan terus berlari dan menaikkan lagi volume _headphone_-ku sampai yang paling tinggi sampai telingaku menjadi sakit. Hanya satu yang benakku, **AKU HARUS SELAMAT DARI SINI**. _Headphone_ ku berbunyi lagi " Cepat! Tinggal satu menit lagi dan _BUM_! Habislah kamu," Kulihat bukit tinggal di depan mata, kukerahkan semua kekuatanku, kulangkahkan kaki-ku, dan…

Suasana langsung berubah. Suara yang ramai itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Aku seperti masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Kulihat dinding yang menjadi pembatas antara kota dan ruangan tersebut. Aku langsung jatuh tersungkur kecapekan. Kulihat ada beberapa orang mengenakan jas putih tepuk tangan sambil tersenyum. Karena volume _headphone_-ku masih dalam keadaan _MAX_, aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Samar-samar mereka berkata "Hebat, selamat, _magnificent_" dan semacamnya. Salah satu orang maju dan dengan santainya dia berkata, "Ini tidak dibutuhkan lagi" sambil melemparkan bom kea rah kota dan, hancurlah kota itu. Aku yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa terkejut.

Aku dijelaskan bahwa sebenarnya aku tinggal di dalam sebuah kota buatan (_artificial_) yang kecil, seperti tinggal di dalam sebuah kotak. Aku hanya bisa diam, melihat kota buatan yang terbakar, dan yang terakhir kudengar dari _headphone_ ku adalah… **"**_** Maaf… "**_


End file.
